Girls' Generation
Archivo:Gurls-girls-generation-snsd-9290594-1024-768.jpg Introducción thumb|left|400px SNSD '''conocidas como '''Girls' Generation, '''es un grupo de 9 chicas surcoreanas formado por '''SM Entertainment '''en el 2007. Los miembros son''' (ordenados en orden oficial)' Yoona, Tiffany, Yuri, Hyo Yeon, Soo Young, Seo Hyun, Taeyeon '(La líder)' Jessica '''y' Sunny.' Los miembros del grupo, fueron entrenadas profesionalmente, centrándose en el canto y baile, pero algunas integrantes fueron seleccionadas para ser entrenadas en actuación y modelaje. El grupo debutó el 5 de Agosto en el programa Inki Gayo de la cadena televisora SBS, aunque ya se conocía con anticipación la canción y las caras de las chicas, debido al programa de publicidad que les ofreció SM Entertainment, durante el mes anterior a su debut fue revelado las integrantes del grupo para así después, dar a conocer el nombre oficial que tendrían. En un principio se les llamaban "Super Girls" al tratarse de un grupo numeroso de chicas, al igual que sus compañeros Super Junior. El 19 de Julio del 2007, las Girls' Gneration tuvo su primera presentación en M.Net's M!Countdown, con la canción 다시 만난 세계 (Into the new world) de su primer single (este single salio a la venta el 2 de Agosto que incluían otras dos canciones: Beginning y Perfect For you, junto con el instrumental de Into the New World como Bonus Track). thumb|334px Después el 5 de Agosto de 2007; las Girls' Generation presentaron su debut en SBS de la canción popular de su primer single, unos días después, para ser mas exactos el 11 de Agosto, hicieron su primera presentación en vivo en MBC's Show! Music. Un día después, el grupo se presento por segunda vez en vivo en KBS Music Bank. El 11 Octubre de 2007, las Girls' Generation ganan el primer lugar con su canción mas popular "Into The New World" in M! Coundtdown. Predebut Los miembros fueron entrenadas profesionalmente principalmente en el canto y el baile, mientras que unas pocas también fueron capacitadas en la actuación y modelaje. Muchas de los miembros ya habian hecho apariciones en anuncios de revistas, comerciales de televisión y pequeñas apariciones en televisión. Durante casi dos años, los sitios web de Corea especularos sobre que las trainees de SM Entertainment harian un grupo. Se especulaba que se llamaran Super Girls después de ser contrapartes de Super Junior. Miembros 'Taeyeon' 'thumb|left|250px' '''Nombre Artístico: '''Taeyeon (Hangul: thumb|234px태연; Hanja: 太妍) '''Nombre Real: Kim Taeyeon (Hangul: 김태연; Hanja: 金太妍) Fecha de Nacimiento: 9 de Marzo de 1989 (1989-03-09) Posición:' '''Líder, Voz principal '''Apodo:' Umma, Ajumma Idiomas que habla: Coreano(Fluido) , Ingles, Chino (Basico) , Japones (Basico) Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Jeonrado Jeonju '''altura: '''160cm '''Peso: 44kg Tipo de Sangre: O Curiosidades: 'Taeyeon fue la ganadora del SM Academy singing competition en el 2004. Ella es DJ de la radio Good Friend con Kang In (Miembro de Super Junior) y es la primera miembro de las Girls' Generation en hacer una canción trabajando de solista (la canción es " 만약에..." "If..." ); también es la líder y la mayor de las Girls' Generation. 'Jessica thumb|250px thumb|left|239px Nombre Artístico: Jessica (Hangul: 제시카; Chinese: 潔西卡) Segundo nombre artístico: Jessica Jung. Nombre Real: Jung Sooyon ((Hangul: 정수연; Hanja: 鄭秀妍) Fecha De Nacimiento: 18 de abril de 1989; (1989-04-18) Posición: Primera voz. Apodo: Ice Princess (Princesa de Hielo) Idiomas: Coreano (Fluido) , Ingles (Fluido) , Chino (Basico) , Japones (Basico) Altura: 170cm Peso: '''45kg '''Tipo de Sangre: '''B '''Familia : Hemana pequeña de Crystal (del grupo F(x) Effects) Curiosidades: 'Jessica nació en San Francisco. Con la edad de 11 años, su familia se mudo a Corea del Sur para entrenarla después de pasar el SM Casting System 2000. Ella participo junto con Kim Johan en su video "Sorry, My Love Was Late" (사랑이 늦어서 미안해)" . Junto con Tiffany y Seohyun, ella hizo el nuevo single "Bad Oppa" (오빠 나빠). 'Seohyun thumb|left|250px Nombre Artístico: Seohyun (Hangul: thumb|231px 서현; Hanja: 徐玄) Nombre Real: '''Seo Juhyun (Hangul: 서주현; Hanja: 徐珠玄) '''Fecha de nacimiento: 28 de Junio de 1991 ( 1991-06-28 ) Posición: Primera voz Apodo : Maknae, Idiomas : '''Coreano (fluido) , Ingles, Chino (Fluido) , Japones (Basico) '''Altura: 168cm Peso: 48kg Tipo de Sangre: A Curiosidades: 'Seohyun es la mas joven del grupo. Ella tiene mucho talento para el piano junto con Tiffany y Jessica, hizo el nuevo single; "Bad Oppa" (오빠 나빠). 'Hyoyeon thumb|250pxthumb|left|246px '''Nombre Artístico: Hyo Yeon (Hangul: 효연; Hanja: 孝淵)'' Nombre Real: Kim Hyo Yeon (Hangul: 김효연; Hanja: 金孝淵) Fecha de Nacimiento:'' 22 de Septiembre de 1989 (1989-09-22) '' Posicion en el Grupo: ''Vocalista de Apoyo y Bailarina principal'' Apodo: Princess Fiona Languages :'' Coreano (Fluido) , Ingles , Chino (Fluido) , Japones (Basico)'' Altura:' 158cm ''Peso: 48kg'' '''Tipo de Sangre: AB'' Curiosidades: ''Hyo Yeon es conocida como la mejor bailarina del grupo, ella asistió a una escuela de Baile Hip Hop que se especializa en saltos, movimientos de Hip Hop, coreografías y animación. Antes de su debut, Hyo Yeon viajo a Beijing en el 2004 con Siwon (Integrante de Super Junior) para aprender Mandarín y saber más sobre la cultura China.'' Yuri thumb|238px thumb|left|250px Nombre Artístico: Yuri (Hangul: 유리; Hanja: 俞莉) Nombre Real: '''Kwon Yuri (Hangul: 권유리; Hanja: 權俞莉) '''Fecha de Nacimiento: 5 de Diciembre de 1989 (1989-12-05) Posicion en el Grupo : Vocalista de Apoyo y bailarina Apodo : Black Pearl Yuri (Perla Negra) Idiomas que habla: Coreano (Fluido), Ingles, Chino (Fluido), Japones (Basico) Altura: 167cm Peso: 45kg Tipo de Sangre: AB Hobbie: Cocinar, hacer bromas a Tiffany. Curiosidades: 'Tiene un hermano mayor que es muy parecido a ella. Participo en una serie de comedia al lado de Sooyoung y un integrante de FT Island. Es una de las más comicas del grupo. Es MC de Show! Music Core al lado de Tiffany. Con Sunny participa en Invincible Youth pero se ausentaran para comenzar actividades en Japón. '''Yuri '''entro a Girls' Generation cuando gano el primer lugar del SM Youth Best Singer Constest Award 2001. Ella apareció en el video musical de TVXQ, "Beautiful Life" y tuvo un rol pequeño en la primera película de Super Junior "Attack on the Pin-Up Boys". Ella también tuvo un rol en el segmento televisivo "The King´s Boyfriend", que fue una parte del Documental de Super Junior KMTV 2005-2006. 'Tiffany thumb|250pxthumb|left|234px Nombre Artístico: '''Tiffany (Hangul: 티파니; Chinese: 蒂芬妮) '''Segundo nombre artístico: Stephanie Hwang Nombre Real: Hwang Miyoung (Hangul: 황미영; Hanja: 黃美英) Fecha de Nacimiento: '''1 de Agosto de 1989 (1989-08-01) '''Posicion en el Grupo: Vocalista de Apoyo Apodos ': Bob esponja Hwang, Fany Fany Tiffany '''Languages ':Coreano,Ingles(Fluido),Chino(Basico),Japones(Basico),Español(Basico) '''Altura: '''163cm '''Peso: 50kg hobbie: salir de compras. Curiosidades: 'Su madre fallecio cuando ella era pequeña. Es la menor entre sus hermanos. Posee una de las sonrisas más lindas del medio artistico. En la epoca de trainee compartio cuarto con Taeyeon y Zhang Li Yin. Junto con Yuri es MC de Show! Music Core pero estaran ausentes un tiempo para comenzar las actividades en Japón. '''Tiffany '''nació en Diamond Bar, California. Ella fue descubierta en el casting Starlight Casting System 2004 de la SM Entertainment en Los Angeles y comenzó a entrenar para el debut de Girls' Generation. Junto con SeoHyung y Jessica hizo el nuevo single "Bad Oppa" (오빠 나빠). 'Yoona thumb|243pxthumb|left|250px Nombre Artístico: Yoona (Hangul: 윤아; Hanja: 潤娥) Nombre real: Lim Yoona (Hangul: 임윤아; Hanja: 林潤娥) Fecha de Nacimiento: 30 de Mayo del 1990 Apodo : Goddess (diosa) Yoon Posicion en el grupo: 'Vocalista de Apoyo' Idiomas que habla: 'Coreano (Fluido) , Ingles, Chino (Basico) , Japones (Basico)' Height: '166cm (168cm or so she states herself)' Peso: 47kg Tipo de Sangre: B Hobbie: Comer, modelar, cantar, actuar. Curiosidades: '''Ha protagonizado populares dramas como You Are My Destiny y Cinderella Man. Es muy popular entre las celebridades masculinas que todos la escogen como su chica ideal. Aveces su personalidad puede ser infantil porque le gusta hacer bromas y es apodada Im Cho Ding. Tiene mucha fuerza. '''Yoona es la que ha obtenido mas experiencia desde el principio en la industria del entretenimiento, Antes de debutar, Yoona hizo aparicion en videos musicales, como en "My Everithing" de The Grace, "U" y "Marry U" de Super Junior como también en "Magic Castle" de TVXQ. También ha participado en Dramas coreanos con roles pequeños como en 9 End 2 Outs (9회말 2아웃) y obtuvo el importante rol en el nuevo drama "Your Are My Destiny". En el nuevo drama Yoona protagoniza a una chica que quedo ciega, luego ella recibe un trasplante y tratar de relacionarse y acercarse a la familia del donante. 'Sooyoung ' thumb|left|229px Nombre Artístico: Sooyoung (Hangul: 수영; Hanja: 秀英)thumb|250px Nombre Real: Choi Sooyoung (Hangul: 최수영; Hanja: 崔秀英) Fecha de Nacimiento: 10 de Febrero de 1990 (1990-02-10) ( Edad 18 ) Posicion en el grupo : Vocalista de Apoyo Apodo: ShikShin Idiomas que hablan: Coreano (Fluido) , Ingles, Chino (Basico) , Japones (Fluido) Altura: 170cm Peso: 48kg tipo de Sangre: O Curiosidades: 'Antes de la audición de Soo Young para entrar en el grupo, ella hizo un breve debut en Japón como cantante. Mientras estaba en Japón hizo amigos, como Boa y Sunday de The Grace que trabajaban en Japón como cantantes al mismo tiempo. Ella fue anteriormente DJ de Reckless Radio junto con Sungmin de Super Junior. Fue reemplazada por Sunny por conflictos de programación. 'Sunny thumb|227px thumb|left|250px Nombre real:'' '''Lee Sunkyu (Hangul: 이순규; Hanja: 李順圭) ''Nombre Artístico: ''Sunny (Hangul: 써니; Hanja: 珊妮) ''Fecha de nacimiento: ''15 de Mayo de 1989 (1989-05-15) '''''Posicion en el Grupo : Vocalista de Apoyo Apodo: Sunny Bunny (Conejo soleado) Tipo de Sangre: B Idiomas que habla: Coreano (Fluido) , Ingles , Chino (Basico) , Japones (Basico) Alturo: 158cm Peso: 43kg Curiosidades: ''Despues de meses de entrenamiento bajo la SM Entertainment, Sunny pudo debutar como miembro de las Girls' Generation el mismo año. Ella es sobrina del presidente de la SM Entertainment, el Sr. Lee Soo Man, su padre fue el manager del grupo que se separo "Sugar" y su hermana es el manager de la cantante de K-Pop Ahyoomee "Ayumi" . Ella es co-DJ de la Radio Reckless junto con Sungmin, integrante de Super Junior. Galería De Fotos Girls-generation-xd.jpg Girls Generation Creed 9 Gates by Darsephtan.png 3388966542 1d415c27fb o.jpg Geniecartoon.jpg Girls-Generation-Hallyu-Fashion-Festival-2.jpg Girl´s generation.jpg B 01.jpg Girls generation .jpg 573A3CB5B25B028FB905F80FE67E3268 (1).jpg 200904013 hahas01.jpg 027512.jpg 019198.jpg Girls-generation-girls-generation-snsd-9290643-1024-768.jpg Girls-generation-images 16916.jpg Girls-generation-hong-gil-song-ost.jpg snsd-tell-me-your-wish.jpg Discografía thumb|350px Álbum *2007.11.01 '''Girls' Generation *2008.03.13 Baby Baby (Repackage) *2010.01.18 Oh! *2010.03.22 Run devil run (Repackage) Mini Album *2009.01.17 Gee *2009.06.29 Genie Singles digitales *2007.09.13 Into the New World REMIX (다시 만난 세계 REMIX) *2008.03.11 Kissing You RHYTHMER REMIX VOL.1 *2008.04.07 Oppa Nappa - Jessica, Tiffany, SeoHyunthumb|348px *2008.08.01 Mabinogi Fantastic! - Jessica, Tiffany, SeoHyun *2009.01.07 Gee! *2009.27.07 Tell Me Your Wish. (Genie) *2010.28.01 Oh! *2010.16.03 Run Devil Run DVDs *2010: So Nyuh En Tokio (DVD bonus del álbum de fotos de Girls' Generation) *2010: 少女時代到来 ～来日記念盤～ Nuevo comienzo de Girls'Generation ( La llegada de Girls'Generation ~ Disco Conmemorativo de la Llegada a Japón ~ Nuevo comienzo de Girls'Generation) Tours *SMTown Live '08 (2008-2009) *SMTown Live '09 (2009-2010) *Into the New World (concierto) The 1st Asia Tour: Into the New World (2009–2010) *SMTown Live '10 World Tour (2010-2011) Reality shows thumb|382px 2007 Girls' Generation Goes to School 2007 MTV Girls' Generation 2008 Girls' Generation Factory 2009 Horror Movie Factory Himnae-ra-him!/Cheer Up! Hello Baby '''2010 '' Right Now It's Girls' Generation Videografía thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right Premios thumb|400px 2007 *'Cyworld Digital Music Awards:' Novato del Mes (Agosto) ("en el Nuevo Mundo") *'14th Annual Korean Entertainment Arts Awards : '''Best New Female Group *'22nd Golden Disk Awards:' Anycall Premio Revelación *'22nd Golden Disk Awards:' Anycall premio popularidad 2008 *17th Seoul Music Awards: High1 Music Award'' *'17th Seoul Music Awards:' Best New Artist Award *'M.net 20's Choice Awards :' Hot Sweet Music Award ("Kissing You") *'15th Annual Korean Entertainment Arts Awards:' Best Female Group 2009 *'Cyworld Digital Music Awards :' Song of the Month (Enero) ("Gee") *'Nickelodeon Korea Kids Choice Awards :' Best Female Singer Award *'Incheon Culture Day Ceremony:' 2009 Young Artist Award *'17th Korean Cultural Entertainment Awards : '''Teen Musical Artist Award *'24th Golden Disk Awards:' Digital Daesang Award ("Tell Me Your Wish (Genie)" *'24th Golden Disk Awards:' Digital Bonsang Award *'Congress Daesang Ceremony Award:' Pop Music Award *'2009 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Special Award (Best Singer) *'Melon Music Awards 2009:' TOP 10 Award *'Melon Music Awards 2009:' Odyssey Award *'Melon Music Awards 2009:' Smart Radio Award *'Melon Music Awards 2009:' T Mobile Music Award *'Melon Music Awards 2009:' Best Artist Award *'Melon Music Awards 2009:' Best Song Award 2010 *'16th Annual Korea Entertainment Arts Awards Ceremony: Best Female Group *'''Korean Ministry of Culture and Tourism: Content Industry Award (Special Honor) *'19th Seoul Music Awards:' Bonsang Award ("Gee") *'19th Seoul Music Awards :' Digital Music Award ("Gee") *'19th Seoul Music Awards :' Daesang Award ("Gee") *'Cyworld Digital Music Awards: '''Bonsang Award ("Gee") *'7th Korean Music Awards:' Song of the Year ("Gee") *'7th Korean Music Awards: '''Group Musician of the Creadora *Ninia Categoría:Kgrupos